Not Sleeping Right Does Have it's Pleasures
by Sakurai170
Summary: When Ludwig hasn't been sleeping and is on edge, guess who comes for a visit? Yep, none other than Feliciano...but, wait. Why does he have cat ears, whiskers, and a tail? And inportantly, WHY DOESN"T HE HAVE A SHIRT ON? Click to find out...


For a crazed and wonderful friend of mine! Hope you like it, Jannah-chan!  
**Okay, so this was written because I was graced with the appreciation of someone finally recognizing my yaoi talents! I was supposed to actually be working on the smut sequel to my other story, "Which SemeUke Are You?" But, she asked for this before I started to write that. So sorry to all my readers of that story, I'll try to upload this week. By the way, this is a one shot… Ger/Ita! Also, this is a fic where Italy is a neko slash human hybrid.**

_Jannah: _I could care less about what you are blabbering about! Just get on with the DAMN STORY!  
**Sakurai170: I am, I am…sheesh…all right you guys, on with the story!  
**_Jannah: _Thank You!

"Ludwig! Ludwig….There you are!"Tired blue eyes glared from the crack in the door at the brown haired male. He'd be dead pretty soon if he didn't shut the hell up. "Finally! I've been calling your name and knocking on your door for hours!" It was more like screaming, and pounding, and it had been longer then mere hours. He was going to die.

"What do you want?"He said in his darkest voice, eyes narrowing on his cheeky grin.

"Is someone in need of a hug?"Feli leered at him, leaning forward.

"_Feliciano Vargas_! If you wish to survive till your 200 you will go away!"He sneered and was about to slam the door. That was till Feli screamed, and dived for something in the door, slamming him back and into the opposite wall.

"You BAKA, Ludwig! You almost hurt my tail!"He yelled.

"What the heck!?"Ludwig said, head pounding, eyes swimming red. He was instantly presented with a cat. At least he thought it was a cat. There were brown furry ears, a brown and tan striped tail, twitching up and down, but that was the only cat like feature this animal had…if it was considered an animal. The rest was human. Soft caramel eyes that put the actual candy to shame, whisker marks on cheeks, tan skin covered the entire boy. Feliciano was shirtless, and only had leather jean shorts for clothes, furry tan gloves on his hands and white toms. (A/N: Come on work with me here! I'm dressing a cat and human hybrid type of thing! I'm as freaked out as you!)He glanced from the surprised neko. "What the hell is this, Feliciano?"He demanded.

"Don't you like me, Lud-kun? I just got some weird potion from Arthur two days ago! He told me that it wouldn't run out until five weeks though!"He giggled, hugging his tail from behind.

"Anyway, my brother was going to be over for the next week and he went out with Spain and said that he wasn't really coming back for a few hours. And, Kiku is on a trip right now. So, I came here!"He said sweetly, pushing himself into Ludwig's chest. He simply closed his eyes and thought about rolling up and sleeping the rest of his life. Why did all the stupid peoples flock to him on his only days off? It was bad enough he was surrounded by flocks of paperwork. "Um….Are you okay?" Feli said from before him. He peeked one eye open and saw that, yep, this wasn't a dream, and nope, he wasn't getting out of it. He took in the Feli a second time, and found that he was quite cute, and very good looking. He slapped his hand over his head in disbelief. I'm delirious. That's it! I'm just so tired and stressed that now I'm picturing half cat men in my head. Oh dear. Even that was so farfetched he didn't even believe it. And when it came to making himself believe things, Ludwig was able to do that job quite well. "Are you okay or not!?"Feli suddenly pouted, and he seemed way cuter now.

"Listen."Ludwig whispered and grabbed his arm, dragging him further into the apartment. "I'll make you some spaghetti; you can have the remote, keep it down, and do what you please."He guided him towards the couch. (A/N: I'm not really sure how to make spaghetti…sorry if I couldn't provide enough detail…)

Ludwig was this close to killing someone. So very close, his hands wouldn't stop shaking. Not only had he not been able to go to sleep, he had to lay there and listen to Feliciano two rooms over watch cartoons. Not to mention the fact that his brother, Gilbert had called, and so had Alfred, who never knew when to _shut __the fuck up_! He had a killer head ache, and his limbs felt like jello. His stomach rumbled, and he glared at the wall out from between to pillows, pouting silently to himself. He felt for his stomach, but there was no way he was moving. Maybe if he yelled, Feliciano would bring him food. Nah, he didn't even feel like yelling. As if called by his thoughts, the door opened to show Feli, a string of pasta hanging from the corner of his mouth, eyes wandering the room.

"So this is his room, nya~?"Feli murmured, stepping in further. Ludwig decided instead of yelling at the brunette, he'd just wait till he came close enough and scare him, maybe he could embrace him and start with his plan he made when Feli entered his apartment. Feliciano looked around childishly, his hands outward at his sides, like he was in some museum. Ludwig's bedroom had four white walls, a bed, a dresser, a closet, and a book case. Again, as if by thought, Feli turned to Ludwig's book case full of books. He had read mostly sci-fi, and books they had to read in school that he had kept. His finger traced over the spines, head cocking to the side. His face scrunched up in a cute look, looking at the manga titles. "Read it; Read it, Oh, the new volume!"The boy gave a surprised squeal, gasping and quickly look over at Ludwig, who stared out at him blankly with the hint of lust in his eyes. "Oh, you're up!"Feliciano gave an embarrassed blush. "Gomen ne...I'll just go now…"He started for the door, and Ludwig sat up, an evil grin stretching over his face. This could work out quite nicely. Feliciano stopped, pinned to the wall by the grin. Fear flashed over his eyes and he yowled in terror as the blond haired man jumped at him. They went tumbling to the ground, Ludwig pinning Feli to the floor, his hands pinned above his head. Legs held down by his thighs. "I said I was sorry! I didn't mean to wake you up, nya~!" Feliciano said racking his head back and forth, writhing under the heavy man. Ludwig purred lightly, leaning down to the furry ear.

"Ah, but, I've been up the entire time thinking of you…"He whispered, pulling away to see the shock plastered on the cat's face. He smirked and licked his lips, eyes tracing over the tan candy in front of him. Stupid Lovino for leaving such a pet to him.

"I…Uh…You…Really?"Feliciano stuttered out, eyes confused, and yet Ludwig could tell he was interested. Wasn't the saying, 'Curiosity killed the cat?' Well, He wasn't planning on killing Feliciano, but this neko is going to be visiting heaven soon enough. And with that thought, the smirk grew wider, and scarier, and Naruto's next words were promptly swallowed as he was kiss wickedly.

The kiss left him breathless, and fuzzy, and confused and so many other things that he couldn't even begin to describe because as soon as he gulped down enough air, he was under the water again, or so to speak. Ludwig's kisses felt like he was drowning slowly, the delicious feeling of being surrounded by warm, so hot it melt skin, and yet he could still feel shivers and cold chills running down his spine, saving him from becoming a blob of brown and tan. He thought that was Ludwig's plan. To turn him into some speechless object and leave him. But that thought flew out the window when Ludwig's cool hand slide up his ribs, tickling him a bit to squeeze his nipple, twisting them and pressing on it till it was hard, and sensitive, causing him to from breathless to panting. That was when the mouth on his left to find a new conquest, deciding his neck looked like a good place to start.

Feliciano couldn't work up the words to demand Ludwig to stop. His mouth would open, and then these purrs and mewls, and moans would vibrate threw his throat and out, causing a nip, or a snicker in return. His body was on fire, the cool hand tracing along his sides and back burning him with such a low temperature. His tail couldn't stop twitching, and his ears were set back in the pleasure. If Ludwig touched his tail, he was screwed. He went crazy when people rubbed the base of his tail, his mind would disappear, and he would meow like a kitten. It was embarrassing, but amazing.

Ludwig smirked against the pink neck, letting go of the hands to play with the boy's other nipple, his other hand going to the shorts. Hands tangled in his hair, a moan flying form the boy's mouth straight to his groin. He hastily sat up, yanking his shirt off and bending down to do the boy's zipper. Feliciano opened his mouth, his eyes clearing from the pleasure, and Ludwig growled, diving a hand in and grabbing the erect member. It was the most beautiful result Ludwig had ever gotten. The caramel eyes shot open, the mouth snapping wide to let out a delicious scream, the hands clenched, his back arched, muscles tensing, and then the hips bucked into his hands, forcing them into Ludwig's, which made the blond moan throatily. He licked his lips at the delicious sight, the brown hair mussed up, falling into caramel lust filled eyes, lips red from the bruising kisses. Ludwig's eyes roved over the sexy body, sweat making the tan skin sparkle, perky pink nipples raised and yummy looking. Ludwig's eyes snapped back to caramel when hips bucked again.

"Stop staring, and move your hand!" Feliciano hissed at him, eyes narrowed. He smirked, leaning down so he hovered over the boy.

"Call me by my name, Fe-li-cia-no."He purred. Feliciano's eyes glazed over, the chain reaction happening as he pumped the member quickly.

"Ludwig!"Feliciano yelled out, shuddering in pleasure as he was pumped and that devil mouth worked on his right nipple. This shouldn't be legal, he thought. All this pleasure from just one man shouldn't be allowed. Oh, but Feliciano was thanking any god listening that Ludwig was legal, because right now, he was beyond amazing, he was in that level of pleasure that even God would get jealous of.

That was until something was shoved into his ass. He yelped, his back arching.

"Relax! It'll hurt worse if you don't."Ludwig gave him a look that was almost tenderness.

"Huh! You should've warned me!"Feliciano growled softly, but tried to relax, which seemed to work considering there was another more important thing happening. This happened to be Ludwig's hand on his erection. Before he knew, which seemed to be happening a lot, the finger had two brothers and they were doing amazing things to his body. He never knew having something stuffed up his ass could be so amazing!

"Ludwig!"He screamed, back arching when those fingers pressed firmly against some place inside him. His entire mind went white, and he forgot his name, and all his memories except that he was being pleasured by the one person who almost slammed his new precious tail, and he's never felt something so damn amazing before.

Ludwig couldn't stand it anymore. He would make it up to Feliciano later with pasta if he wasn't ready. He ripped off the boy's leather jeans(A/N: How do you rip jeans? Leather ones at that!?), and then his sweats and pumped his aching member a few times quickly to spread the pre-cum around as much as he could before he grabbed the hips, and thrust into the writhing body.

If Feli thought Ludwig's fingers were big, he was in for a surprise when Ludwig's erection pushed into him and _slammed_ into _that_ spot. Oh, god, Feliciano felt like he was dying, and he'd gladly go this way any day. His body was so frazzled and simulated that he felt as if his nerves were going to explode from the over load.

Ludwig moaned when he felt Feliciano clench around him, his inner muscles twitching around him, almost massaging his erection. His forehead fell to the heaving chest, and he took a few deep breaths to regain himself. He almost lost it again when Feliciano bucked his hips.

"Lud-kun! Move!" A hiss echoed in his ear, and he smiled beside himself, raising his head, and letting Feliciano see before kissing him wickedly again. He pulled out before slamming back in; setting a hard, fast past. He had to break the kiss every now and then to let them get their breaths back, but it was always Feliciano who kept the kiss going. He led Ludwig around their mouths as Ludwig shuffled in and out of him, pumping his member.

All too soon, Ludwig could feel his release coming at him, and could feel Feliciano tensing too. He leaned forward, nuzzling the ear and whispering softly.

"Scream my name."He purred. Feliciano's eyes widened, before Ludwig slammed onto his prostate with all his might, causing Feliciano's back to arch farther than Ludwig had thought humanly possible, lifting almost all the way off the ground. All his muscles tightened, and his entire body convulsed as he screamed.

"Lud-kun!"

"Feliciano!" Ludwig bit into the boy's shoulder, marking him to hold in his scream, coming inside the squeezing muscles. He fell tiredly on top of the boy, lifting his head up to smile wickedly. The cat had passed out. He managed not to rape him again, and cleaned them up, and carried them to his bed, snuggling in the warm covers with his brand new kitty. Like _hell_ Lovino was getting Feliciano back now.

"Ludwig?Feli-nii?"The unsuspecting brunette opened the unlocked door and looked for his brother, since he knew that he would be there, or the owner of the apartment. He found himself outside Ludwig's bedroom, the door slightly opened. He pushed it all the way open, freezing in his spot. There on the bed was Ludwig wrapped around his brother, Feliciano snoring pleasantly, both boys looking sated and even smiling, Feliciano's tail twitching in his sleep on Ludwig's hip. Lovino's mouth opened, and he screamed, before fainting from blood loss, his brand new silk shirt Antonio brought him…ruined. Ludwig lifted his head lightly, glancing at the man, before snorting and wrapping his arms tighter around Feliciano, who muttered something about pasta, snuggling back in without even waking up. Ludwig smiled, kissing the tan neck and pulling the covers over their heads. Ah, finally a nice warm bed and a whole night ahead of him for sleep…and well other things. Oh, Feliciano didn't even know what he was in for when the blond awoke.

_**Qwari~**_

**So guys, how was it? Bad, Good, or a Maybe in the middle? Um, so I hope you love it Jannah since this was made for you! ; 3**

_Jannah: _Are you kidding me!? I LOVED IT! Write Me ANOTHER!  
**Sakurai170: Okay...Okay! Settle down! I still have to finish editing that smut chapter for my -man story.  
**Jannah: Awww…(turns around and goes into a corner)  
**Sakurai170: Hey! Wait! Ugh…here she goes again. Don't grow mushrooms in other people's corners!  
**_Jannah: _OH SHUT UP AND GO WRITE ME ANOTHER STORY!...PWEASE!?  
**Sakurai170: Ugh…Fine…you win!  
**_Jannah:_ YAY! Please R&R for **Sakurai170 **if you want her to write another story! And don't be afraid to check out the story called Fox Fire. It's a Sasunaru and it's a complete HIT! It's _**VERY **_good! Thumbs up to the author!


End file.
